Changelog
The 100% updated changelog can be seen here. October 2018 10/19/2018 * Game Released 10/20/2018 * Bug Fixes 10/21/2018 * Bug Fixes * Nerfs + Buffs added to Pharavil, Skrimmrah, and Teap line. * Daily Tasks now show how long until a new task generates. 10/26/2018 * HALLOWEEN UPDATE: * You can obtain 5 exclusive "Spooky" skins for Cyroball, Spidumbra, Terroot, Lullafairy, and Avien. This is for a limited time only. * Spooky Cyroball: Code Exclusive "HappyHalloween2018" * Spooky Spidumbra: Prestige a monster (any monster) * Spooky Terroot: Inflict the Burned status to an opponent * Spooky Lullafairy: Defeat an opponent in the night * Spooky Avien: Code Exclusive "EvilAvienIsEvil2018" November 2018 11/02/2018 * Adjusted monster jump animations so that the transition from jumping to landing is smoother. * Increased spawn rate of Entropy, Energy, and Quirky Orbs. * Removed "FromPriorMutation" moves in favor of making all moves linear within the movepool. * Changed learnsets for some first and second mutation monsters in order to create a clear chain of progression in movepools. Mutating always introduces new attacks into the movepool at higher levels. * Base Stat changes to Avien, Skrimmrah, Electris, and Ghourien. * Visual changes to Galarth. 11/03/2018 * Mutation list on Traits Menu now fits 3 mutation names instead of 2. * "Typing" category on Traits Menu now shows the names of the types. * New category on Traits Menu: "Class". Classes tell you special information about what a monster is, which includes a change in the experience rate. This exp multiplier has always been active, it just wasn't common knowledge. * Monsters and changing skins on the selection screen is now instantaneous. 11/10/2018 * Move Tutor now allows you to view information about attacks (cooldown, power, type, etc) * Ability List is cleaner * Added 3 new monsters: Kindite, Sizzlit, Magmantle * Tweaked values of Reflective skin in order to make colors underneath the reflectancy more obvious * Added "Corrosive" Prestige-Tier skin. This skin requires 3 P-Tokens to obtain, which means you need to prestige 3 times on a monster to get enough tokens. The appearance of this skin may change in the future. * Lucky Lotto crates now have actual models that correspond to the type of crate you opened * Fixed an issue that duplicated the move "Tackle". People who had the faulty version of tackle now have a move called "Forceful Bash", which is a faster and stronger variation of Tackle. * 3 Spooky Skins are now unobtainable. The 2 code skins will remain obtainable until November 17th. * Possible fix to the issue where your camera would get stuck in the sky. Please let me know if this continues to happen. * Made a change to monster display auto-loading to reduce memory usage. 11/17/2018 * Bug fixes * Implemented official "Artist" staff position * Renamed "Boxer" to "Broxl" (mix of Box and Brawl) so that it has a unique name (instead of a dictionary word) * Changes to Fog to allow for new weather types (Fog and Dense Fog) * Corrosive skin now also changes "Metal" material type instead of just "SmoothPlastic" * Prepared Birthday Skin for Magu * Fixed a bug that would cause Exotics to only spawn after one legitimately spawns * In-Progress: Items that boost attack power by 15% when held * In-Progress: Explosive Frog line 11/24/2018 * New Monsters: Ribbomb, Frodiary, Detoadnate * New Artwork for items: Energy/Entropy/Quirky Orbs, Honey, Tea Cup * Removed certain Quest items from the map * Fog now occurs naturally * Fog and Brightness are now tweened on the Server, but handled on the Client * In-Progress: Items that boost attack power by 15% when held December 2018 12/1/2018 * Introduced random "Blood Moon" events. During a Blood Moon, killing other players rewards x2 EXP. This currently has no other effect. * New skins: Spatial, Temporal, Celestial Spatial and Temporal are new skins introduced to the Creation Crate. Celestial can be obtained by getting all 5 Creation Crate skins for a monster. * New monsters: Pheracle * New items: Arcoine * Added "Sleeping Pheracle" to the map * Every monster now has 2+ abilities. * New abilities: ** Drowsy caused by this [[Monsters|monster] lasts longer.] ** Pessimism against opponents with the Optimism [[Abilities|ability] deal more damage.] ** Optimism against opponents with the Pessimism [[Abilities|ability] deal more damage.] ** Fortune [[monsters|monster] has an increased critical hit chance at full health.] ** Flimsy Mask hiding its face, this [[Monsters|monster] takes less damage from Light type attacks.] ** Laser Sight lasers in this [[monsters] eyes allow it to spot weak points, reducing the chance of varied damage.] ** Magician's Hat [[monsters|monster] cannot be confused.Setting this monster to sleep confuses the opponent.] ** Defensive Stance [[monsters|monster] takes less damage from punches.] ** Fiery Gaze fire type attacks may also lower the opponent's Speed temporarily. ** Conjuring Rites effects have a chance to be reflected back to the opponent. ** Blinded to its blindness, this [[monsters|monster] has an increased chance of varied damage.] ** Toxic Gaze poison type attacks may also lower the opponent's Speed temporarily. ** Pharaoh's Storm speed by one stage temporarily upon defeating an opponent. ** Enchanted Weaving against Dark type opponents deal more damage. ** Savory Stream attacks last longer. ** Extraterrestrial [[monsters|monster] deals less damage against Cosmic type opponents.] ** Fiery Spirit caused by this [[monsters|monster] lasts longer.] ** Toxin Casting attacks have a chance to inflict Poison. * Click the "i" button in the top-right corner of a crate at Lucky Lotto to see the chances to obtain certain skins. * Remodeled Mabiki * Movepools for Frodiary and Detoadnate have been modified. * The effects of abilities Vapor Guard, Flame Shield, and Blossom Cover have been modified. * "Oblivion" ability has been nerfed from x0 to x0.25. * Avien has been changed from Poison/Wind to Poison/Cosmic. * Added "Solar Beam" to Ignititan's movepool. * Fixed an issue that could prevent players from becoming Etherians. * IN-PROGRESS: Console Port * IN-PROGRESS: Power-boosting items